


Tears and Sweet Dreams

by MiaOlivia



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaOlivia/pseuds/MiaOlivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cecilia becomes ill she is allowed to leave Volterra for ? years and she moves to forks. Meanwhile Bella is dead and it seams everyone is still mourning for her loss especially the Cullen's . So can a crazy, dangerous and cheeky Cecilia bring back their happiness before her time is up? Who knows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mystery girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction and i really hope you like it so far! Please feel free to give me your honest opinion and i will answer any of your questions, though please don't be to harsh as it can really bring me down. Also if you want Bella back in i know how to do it and i can if you want because i have two different endings. 
> 
> Mia xxx

1.  
Edward P.O.V

The car pulled up next to my Volvo and I immediately saw the small Volturi crest on the side, it was so small it would have been invisible to a human’s eye, but not to my vampire one. The girl who came out was human though, she had blond hair and blue eyes, she was extremely tanned too, the exact opposite of a vampire. 

I tried to tell if she knew about us but her mind was blank just like bel……….her. I missed her so much but she had died of cancer 3 months ago, I wanted to change her but it was a late diagnosis and Carlisle said she would not make it. After she died I moved away to mourn and I didn’t do anything for a whole two months until they were all fed up and dragged me back to reality. It still hurt to mention her name. I visited her grave every morning though and I doubted I would ever move on.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the girl started tapping her car impatiently, I looked up at her and realised I was blocking her exit; I still didn’t move instead I studied her face. She was pretty but just in an average way and I wondered why she had a Volturi car, they was nothing special about her and I found it hard to believe she would be with them. I also knew that they was no way a seventeen year old could afford the newest Mercedes, it left me baffled and Jasper sensed my confusion and came over.

“What’s wrong Edward?” he asked in his usual South American drawl

I didn’t answer but the girl did.

“Please would you ask your friend to move he is blocking my exit” her voice surprised me as it was very confident.

“Oh sorry I’m Jasper. Ermmm Edward will you move” Jasper asked

I moved away so she could get passed but then Jasper spotted the Volturi crest and the actual model make and stared at her in surprise, only then did I realise my whole family (meaning Alice, Emmet, Rosalie) were looking at us.  
“What is your name?” I hesitantly asked

“Cecilia Volterra, why do you ask?” Cecilia said

“Where are you from?”

“Why the 101 questions? But I’m also from Volterra, now unlike some I don’t want to be late for school” and the mysterious girl stormed of

After that all my family started asking questions.

Who is she? Emmet  
Why does she have a Volturi car, she’s human! Jasper  
Edward does she know who we are, she is most likely linked to them. Rosalie  
I can’t see anything about her but if she is linked to the Volturi I don’t think it is that much of a worry, do you? Alice  
I do really really like her car though, even if she is human. Rosalie 

I sighed, we knew nothing about her and we couldn’t see anything either I didn’t know what to do so I did nothing and walked off to my class to find Cecilia was in it. I looked around and saw the only spare seat was the one next to her, at first I was annoyed but then I thought it may be a good thing I could get to know her while we were working.

Cecilia P.O.V

 

He was wary I knew that and I couldn’t blame him, I was different and so was he, it didn’t help that Aro had insisted I take my car instead of something less obvious. I did like Aro but sometimes he tried too hard to make sure it stayed that way. At least they didn’t treat me with disrespect though, then again I was so much more powerful than any of them, they were probably too scared to do anything wrong, I silently laughed, I scared vampires!

Edward walked in and I felt sorry for him, I would tell him about me except this way was so much funnier, for me anyway. I noticed that the seat next to me was the only empty one and guessed that he would sit there and start asking questions again. I was allowed to answer them but I did find it incredibly annoying to explain everything to people/vampires over and over again. I did hope I would come across someone who could show people things but it had yet to happen.

I ignored his presence for most of the lesson but he finally started asking questions again. It was something I hated doing, answering questions but it seemed I never got a choice in the matter. I could tell he was waiting for the right moment but it never came so he suddenly asked me.

“How did you get a car like that? I have been wanting one like that since I was born and you couldn’t have possibly paid for it” he said

“You know exactly how I got that car, don’t think because I’m humanish I don’t know who the Volturi are or who you are for that matter. If you want to speak to me meet me at eleven in the clearing in Harbour Forest” I whispered 

He stared at me astounded and I could only smile smugly, I had finally got what I wanted of him……..silence! I tried to concentrate on my lesson but how could I when I would be meeting him tonight, I wasn’t scared but I was a little nervous of what they would say about me or my gifts. Then I remembered Aro talking about Alice’s gift and wondered what would happen if I had it, I needed to find out who had gifts because if I didn’t I could end up with some sort of curse gift, I shuddered they were what I feared the most.

The bell rang and I packed up my bag and headed to the door, when I was out I saw Jasper and Alice stood there waiting. I wondered if they had heard mine and Edwards’s conversation but Jasper spoke.

“I hope we are all invited to the little meet up tonight, I’m Jasper by the way” He held out his hand for me to shake and I did forgetting the consequences. I saw everything just like Aro did I saw his pain and his happiness and everything in between, I was shocked at how much he cared for Alice. I also saw how he was usually quiet and wondered why he had spoken to me with such confidence; I saw how he hid in the background so not to hurt anyone and how much effort it took him to contain his thirst.

But then It came from everyone I was shocked at how strong it was, I expected to just sense one person but it was completely different. I felt it and couldn’t control it, the feelings were from everyone, and it was the most overpowering gift yet. I stood there frozen and this time I was scared, it hurt me I could feel what they felt and so so so much pain was there. The happiness was only brief and I wondered how Jasper could cope with all of this.

I looked at his face and I could see and feel his confusion it was too much for me to handle and I turned and ran out of the doors and over to my car. I heard people shouting me but I didn’t care, I switched on the engine and sped off at 80 in a 30 zone.

Edward P.O.V

I saw her speed of and out of the school and turned to face Jasper expecting some sort of explanation but all I saw was a confused look on his face.

I don’t know what happened one minuet we were shaking hands the next she looked like she was in pain and ran off I couldn’t get a fix on her emotions either but I think her face said it all. Jasper

We walked over to the cafeteria and Emmet, Rosalie and Alice were all sat at our usual table with a questioning look, so I explained what had happened and they turned to confused one.

“Maybe we should call Carlisle and tell him what has happened, I don’t know if we can trust her if she is with the Volturi, they have been wanting mine and Edwards power for ages” Alice said 

We all agreed and I went outside to call him, it wasn’t fair that I should make the call but I knew Cecilia best and I was also there when she ran off. He wasn’t at work today either so I couldn’t pretend I had talked to him. I did trust Carlisle but I felt like I was sort of betraying Cecilia though I couldn’t understand why, she was just another person. I promised myself one thing though; I would not get caught up in another human’s life just like with hers.

The phone had hardly rang before Carlisle picked it up

“Hello Edward, is they something you need?”

“Hi, they is a new girl in school and it’s kind of complicated, see she is with the Volturi but is human and she knows our secret so we agreed to meet up tonight but then when she should hands with Jazz she was suddenly upset and ran off to her car, so the others said we should ring you because we don’t know what to do” 

“Oh………..interesting……………hmm……………when are we meeting her?”

“We are meeting her at eleven in the clearing in Harbour Forest”

“Ok after school come straight home and we will talk about this”

“Thanks I will tell the others”

Cecilia P.O.V

I didn’t know Jasper had a gift and now it was taking over me, everywhere I went I could feel it and it was driving me insane! I could hardly see any more due to tears running down my face, I was scared more scared than I had ever been in my entire life. So I pulled over to the side of the road and let go of what was holding me together and I sobbed and cried and was so frustrated at my stupidity I was starting to plan how to commit suicide.

I heard my phone ringing and was going to ignore it but decided I should at least see who was ringing me or I could get in trouble. I saw the caller Id; it was Aro so I reluctantly answered it.

“What” was all I could say through my sobs.

“My dear Cecilia what on earth is wrong?” Aro asked anxiously

“I got Jaspers gift by accident and its horrible, I can feel everything all their fear and love, I’m scared Aro and that just doesn’t happen, I don’t know what to do”

“Shh Cecilia I’m sure it will be ok when you get used to it, why don’t you talk to Jasper, he may be able to help you, why don’t I send someone over to look after you for a while, Demetri would like to see you or you can come here we are missing you”

“Thank you Aro, I miss you all too you could maybe send Demetri over when he isn’t busy”

“Course Cecilia anything for you and do call If you need me”

I felt better after that it still was upsetting but I could handle it, also my best friend was coming over to see me which made it even better. I looked in my mirror and I was a complete mess, my face was red and streaked with mascara and eyeliner and my hair had become messy and loose. I sighed I would have to do it all now and in the car which I hated. 

I had just finished doing my hair when Rosalie’s red convertible and Edwards Volvo pulled up behind me. I quickly put all my makeup and hair brush away and turned on the car but not quickly enough, Edward tapped on my window so I put it down and waited for him to say something. 

“Are you ok? I saw what happened earlier and I’m sorry if it was something we did but are we still on for tonight?” he asked and I could feel his anxiousness

“Yes we can still meet up tonight and it wasn’t your fault it was mine, I will explain everything later because it may take a while” I said

I rolled the window back up to tell him this conversation was over and to my surprise he left without any more questions. I then spun the car around to go back to my house as I was tired and hungry. I watched as people walked by and felt sadness, why couldn’t I be like them?

I then came to my house, it was a beautiful house but I did feel a little lonely at times. It was a three storey open plan house with gigantic windows all around it. Also they was an amazing garden filled with flowers in the front which I loved to hide in and read. I threw my bag onto the cream sofa and walked over to the kitchen; it was a lovely kitchen and had all the modern appliances in sadly though I could only use the microwave. I put in a soup and walked over to the living room to watch a film, it was only five o’clock and I didn’t need to go till at least ten. 

The film was rubbish and about some love triangle between a boy and his two best friends it ended up a tragedy and them all dying, which left me in tears so I was even more depressed than before. I decided to go to sleep and set my alarm for just before 10.


	2. New power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out more about the mystery girl including the fact she and good old jazz have some kind of power bond. And then Demetri turns up and ruins the moment but don't worry i love Alice to much to break her and Jasper up!

2.  
Edward P.O.V (set after he had just asked Cecilia if she was alright)

I went back to my Volvo and felt ashamed, I could see she had been crying and I could tell it was our fault even though she was with the Volturi I didn’t like making someone cry. I sat down in the car and watched her turn round the car and speed of, she obviously wasn’t afraid of speed. In my car were Jasper and Alice and I saw Jasper looking at me confused.

Why are you ashamed? If it is because Cecilia was upset it was not you. She was actually scared of something though I don’t know what. Jasper

He sent me a wave of calmness and I thanked him before starting the car and driving back home to Carlisle and Esme. While we were on the drive back Alice had a vision of Aro asking Demetri to go and visit Cecilia because something had happened. I wondered what it was but Alice’s vision ended before we could see. I looked at her for further information but she shook her head.

I can’t see anymore but I think it was about what had happened today, so Aro must really like her to send Demetri away because he is always busy with…….well…..tracking. Alice

I nodded my head she must be important, but all I saw was a frail young girl who hardly looked fifteen let alone older, but then it hit me she probably was younger they probably had changed her age so she could drive and to avoid detection.

“How old do you think she is? She can’t be seventeen” I asked

“I agree and her schoolwork shows it in the areas the Volturi don’t focus on” Stated Jasper

“How I was next to her in history and she was excellent!” I exclaimed

“Exactly I looked her levels up, she is top of the class in History, English and Art but in everything else she is grades below” Alice said

I thought about it and it did make sense so I guessed her age at fourteen though I wasn’t sure whether to go older.

Fourteen, definitely. Alice and Jasper

When we arrived back home the others were already in deep discussion and I wondered whether I would be allowed to meet her on my own, I desperately wanted to but something was wrong with her and to go alone would be dangerous. Carlisle looked at us expectantly like he was looking for some sort of answer but we had none. She was a mystery girl and we all worried about the threats we could face from her.

The time game for us to set off and I could see the strain everyone’s nervousness was putting on Jasper and tried my best to calm mine down. We were all dressed and prepared for a fight if it came to that though none of us could bear the thought of attacking the young girl, she seemed so defenceless to us, they was no obvious strength.

We ran to the clearing and waited until we saw the Cecilia come hesitantly towards us and I read Jaspers mind to see she was nervous, she did not seem prepared for a fight though and was dressed in a floral dress and boots. Carlisle stepped forward to meet her and she quickened her pace towards us.

She doesn’t look like she is expecting a fight so you can back down but still be on alert. Carlisle

“Hello I’m Carlisle and this is my fami……”he started

“I don’t want to know that, so how about I ask the questions first and you answer, then we swap” she interrupted in a voice so unlike at school, it lacked all emotion

“Certainly” Carlisle answered

“Who has gifts and what are they?” she asked

We were all startled by her question but answered anyway

“Alice has the ability to see the future though they change as people make new decisions, Edward can read minds but unlike Aro can only see what they are thinking at the time and Jasper can feel and change people’s emotions, but why do you want to know?” Carlisle questioned

She began pacing and mumbling so quietly even we couldn’t hear and we all waited patiently until she stopped and walked toward Jasper. She stared at him intensely so he looked confused as did we. Who was this girl? 

Cecilia P.O.V

I began pacing unsure what to make of my new gift, being able to control emotions was the exciting part but feeling them was painful and I was still waiting to come across a gift that would kill my human body. I remember hearing of his gift and how it could bring him to his knees, so how would I handle that? I decided to see how he handled it and walked over to him, I was still surprised they hadn’t worked out my gift yet especially with Jasper.

“Your hand” I asked him.

He stared back at me and refused so I simply took it anyway, I felt him try to pull away but many vampires didn’t know that Felix’s strength ability was in fact a gift not just pure talent so I managed to keep hold. This confused him and I could feel it and I also enjoyed people not knowing my gift, for now anyway. I then crept into his mind ,Aro was faster but I would get the results the same anyway, I saw how it hurt him and I also saw how it was uncontrollable and they was no way to stop it . The only useful information I got was how to change others emotions.

I let go and cried in frustration and I felt Jasper trying to help me but It was no use this was the doomed gift that was sure to end me, I felt my insides hurting and I felt how it hurt jasper which projected onto me making everything seem unbearable. I collapsed to the ground unable to take it anymore until Jasper suddenly realised what had happened to me and tried to calm me down it worked but I couldn’t calm down enough to stop me crying. Only then did I realise I was in his arms and he tried to help soothe me with words as he realised his gift wouldn’t fully work on me.

“It will be alright I will help you, I know it’s hard but after a while you will be ok” he spoke in barely a whisper. 

I sniffled but had calmed down enough to understand that everyone was staring at us; I felt my cheeks turn red and I blushed, I wasn’t usually the cry in public type but you couldn’t be when you lived with the Volturi. I didn’t know what to say to them though, I had just broken down in front of them and I now had Jaspers power and the ability to get everyone else’s, how do you explain that? Luckily I didn’t and Jasper did it for me using a reverse way of Aro’s gift to show him.

“She has the ability to learn others girt with a simple touch, it can be painful and sometimes it can take days for her to recover. She has Aro’s, Marcus’s, Afton’s, Alec’s, Corin’s, Felix’s, Demetri’s, Jane’s, Renata’s, several nomads and now my gift. Aro plans to have her get all vampire gifts which is why he treats her with so much kindness” Jasper said

“Why are you here then?” said Emmet

“They have no control over me I can fight them all of in a millisecond and I am growing tired of Volterra and wanted to move so I left. I am also ill and Aro thought I should at least be allowed this time by myself” I whispered

“How old are you because I placed a bet saying you were fifteen against Jazz who says your fourteen and I really need want that money” said Emmet

I laughed “I told them I looked nothing like seventeen but they didn’t listen, I’m actually thirteen I was surprised no one else has noticed my grades are terrible, so I’m sorry boys but neither of you win”

Edward P.O.V

I was shocked she was so young and yet she was living alone and her only family was the Volturi, I was also angry at Aro for making Cecilia live like this. Jasper felt my anger and calmed me down but I glared at him, I didn’t want calming down I wanted to rip Aro’s head off and destroy the Volturi. Esme then brought to our attention she was asleep and I went over to her to give Jasper some space from her as I was sure his thirst was getting in the way but they stopped me and then I realised why. If I touched her she would have my gift to and we didn’t know how she would react to that maybe it would be painful and she would die or maybe she would not feel at thing but just in case she stayed with Jasper.

I looked at them and could see he was protective over her, not in the same way as Alice but in a more fatherly way. I put it down to some sort of link through their joint power but it did make me unreasonable nervous. I think the others noticed it to and Carlisle’s face was laced with curiosity and Esme’s with pride, Rosalie’s with envy at the young girl she could care for and Alice’s was happiness and I guessed she had seen a vision and I had missed it.

We all wondered what to do with the sleeping Cecilia, it would be unfair to wake her after her horrific day but we did not know where she lived and would feel rude going straight into her home. So we decided to take her to our house instead where she would be safe and could sleep without any disturbances. We got about half way back before we smelt a vampire and then the vampire stood in front of us blocking our way, we immediately stood in front of Jasper and Cecilia in a defensive stance.

We all looked at the vampire and we immediately recognised him as Demetri, Aro’s best tracker and part of his elite guard. He stared back at us a cold hard stare before he saw Cecilia and a rage flew threw him almost making Jasper curl over with Cecilia in his arms.

What. Has. Happened. To. Her. They better have a good excuse because she is Aro’s prized possession over all of us! God they better not have hurt her. Demetri

I understood his concern for her frail body and it didn’t surprise me. She had something about he which drawed us in, she was likeable and had you wanted you to protect her in any way possible. Whether you die in doing so was an entirely different matter and this was how I felt now. She looked so innocent and pure cradled in Jaspers arms that I was putting everything into not grabbing her and running at vampire speed away

Instead of that Carlisle stepped forward in greeting yet with a wary hesitant face unsure if he would lash out or not. So Carlisle kept his distance and stretched out his hand and they shook a little harder than necessary.

“I’m Carlisle and this is my family” he said gesturing to us.

“I know who you all are Carlisle what I want to now is why you have Cecilia and what’s wrong with her?” Demetri demanded

“She seems to have obtained Jaspers gift and we only want to help her, she is only sleeping though she has had a rather stressful day. Why don’t you come back to our house? We have many questions.”

“humph, I’m sure you do but first give me Cecilia I don’t feel comfortable with her in that mans arms”

“Certainly” 

Jasper reluctantly handed over the exhausted Cecilia but also stayed close enough to be ready to get her, I didn’t understand why he was so protective because I think we could all say she was safe with Demetri.

I can feel everyone’s anxiety Edward so don’t pretend you aren’t worried as well. Jasper

Oh well, I can at least try and outwit the empathy. All our heads shot up as Cecilia moved about a bit in Demetri’s arms and we all immediately stopped running and were at her side to see if she was ok. Her eyes flickered open and I took a deep unnecessary breath. She was just waking up.


End file.
